


A punishment to remember

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Non-con that flows into dub-con, Spanking, Teen!Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akushima arrests Trip and smutty punishment ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A punishment to remember

Trip was being escorted into a cell, once again he'd been caught by Akushima. He didn't mind, what was a night in prison anyway? Although he would miss Virus and Aoba.

With a defiant look on his face he held out his wrists, waiting for the handcuffs to be removed. 

Instead of removing them, however, Akushima pulled out a second pair of cuffs and closed one end around one of the cell bars and the other on the chain that linked Trip's cuffs.

Trip opened his mouth and began, “Hey, what--” Before he could finish that antagonizing megaphone was shoved in his face and Akushima roared,

“A night in jail is nothing for a punk like you, I'm gonna make sure to give you a punishment you'll really remember!”

After setting the megaphone on the ground Akushima reached for Trip, a glint in his eyes.

Trip tried to jerk away, but the cuffs kept him pretty much in place.

His tops were quickly shoved up, exposing his torso and forcing the hoodie over his head.

Suddenly a pair of lips clamped onto one of his nipples, accompanied by a teasing tongue that made trip let out an alarmed squeak that he would never admit to having come out of him.

“What do you think you're..nnn..doing?” He asked, trying in vain to tug at the cuffs.

No reply came, and he felt embarrassment rush through him when a particularly forceful suck wrenched a whimper out of him.

Akushima pulled his lips away after that, and Trip watched in slight fear as his pants were undone and left to pool at his ankles. His underwear quickly followed and his attention was drawn to the erection he'd been hoping he didn't have.

“Huh, so even a brat like you can become erect?” Akushima scoffed, and the blond's already hot face felt as if it was becoming infinitely hotter.

He opened his mouth for the first time in a while, but all that came out was a surprised moan thanks to the way Akushima's palm struck his ass.

“Ha, did you enjoy that? Have some more.” The palm was drawn away, then he felt the slap again. Away, slap. Away, slap. Away, slap. More times than he could count.

By the time it stopped Trip's breathing was coming in short pants, there was a delicious stinging sensation, and he was clutching and leaning onto the metal bars for support. 

“Now, I want you to be a good boy and moan so everyone can hear.”

In his current state of arousal Trip found it difficult to discern what was going to happen next, until it happened.

The megaphone was once again in his face, but it wasn't the end he was used to seeing. A finger was suddenly pushed inside of him then, and he let out a groan that was amplified by the device.

As the finger was pulled and pushed, in and out, he let out more noises that seemed to bounce off of every wall. When he closed his eyes he realized he could also hear grunts, among other noises, coming from the neighboring cells.

This continued until two fingers could easily be worked inside of him.

When they were removed Akushima, who'd been awfully quiet for a while, grunted, “Let's see how you like this.” And pushed his thick dick into the blond, dragging a shaky moan from his mouth.

“St..op,” Trip whined, but when Akushima snapped his hips forward and set a brutal pace all he could do was let out strings of moans.

Soon the spanking resumed, and it was becoming too much for Trip to handle. Half-pleading “More”s began spilling from his lips and Akushima obliged.

Finally the blond tensed up and whined as he came, and Akushima pulled out of him to feverishly rub his cock on the indentation above Trip's ass.

He came all over his lower back, letting out soft grunts.

Not five minutes later Akushima had fixed his pants and made his way out of the cell, not bothering to clothe Trip or remove the handcuffs.


End file.
